


Mission Gone Wrong

by imademon



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imademon/pseuds/imademon
Summary: On what was supposed to be a quick and easy mission, Jumba is injured in a catastrophic accident, with only Pleakley by his side.





	Mission Gone Wrong

"Okay, okay, okay." Pleakley had been saying this over and over for a few minutes now. He was used to being the one hurt. Jumba was the one who looked after him. Who called the shots. Even if it ended it disaster he was able to ride out the aftershocks and keep Pleakley from going over the edge. But now Pleakley was the one needing to make decisions and comfort.

It was supposed to be a quick and easy trip, flying from one island to another to find some resources for Jumba's pet project. But something happened. Pleakley didn't even know what went wrong. All he knew was they were barely away from the smoking wreckage and Jumba was barely conscious on the ground. 

He looked at his hands and panicked to see they were blue. Were his hands bruised? No, it was something wet. And besides, he was pretty sure that although he felt sore, he was not in any serious physical danger. Not like Jumba. 

For a very short moment it didn't register what was dripping from his hands. He'd never seen Jumba's blood before. But looking beyond himself to Jumba he saw that his abdomen was sliced into and pouring...no, oozing...Pleakley had to physically shake himself to keep from getting entwined in semantics as a coping mechanism. A way to escape what was happening. It didn't matter how it was coming out, just like, in the moment, it didn't matter how it'd happened. A piece of metal falling. Not important. Not now that it'd already happened.

"Oh...J...Jumba. What, what, what do I...I don't know what to do." He said, fighting back tears and hyperventilation. 

"It's okay... I've had good life. Nani and Lilo...they will look after you. I am sure." Jumba replied, thinking, as well as he could through the fog of blood loss and pain, that he should prepare and comfort Pleakley in case the worst happened.

"Don't you say that! I'm not going home without you!" Pleakley shouted from the wreckage. Jumba hadn't even seen him get up and run off. 

He came rushing back with a pile of his clothes he packed and pressed them into Jumba's wound to try to slow the bleeding.

Jumba took a sharp breath and winced.

"I will never laugh... at how many clothes... you bring again" He said, his breathing becoming shallower. 

"If this is how you have to learn your lessons, I think you need to rethink what you're doing!" Pleakley said, still frantic.

Jumba started coughing. Pleakley almost didn't notice the blood he was coughing up, as it was the same color as his tongue. But when it started running down from Jumba's mouth, his face went from its natural green to a grayish color. 

"I am not just going to sit here and wait for you to die on me! There has to be something I can do!" Pleakley cried.

"Oh," Jumba sputtered, "if ship has power. Call. Call..." Jumba's voice trailed off. 

Pleakley's eye widened and he ran to the ship, begging out loud for the coms to still be working. 

The ship was still smoking but somehow remained undamaged enough to still have a functioning electrical system. Pleakley called home, looking back toward Jumba every few seconds through the gaping hole in the ship to make sure he could see some movement. Any movement at all. Finally, Lilo answered his call.

"Lilo here! How's the trip going?!" She asked. 

"Oh Lilo! Jumba's hurt, badly! We need you to come. You should still be able to pick up our location. Please hurry!" He practically screamed into the headset.

"No, Jumba! Stitch, go get Nani. Hurry!" Pleakley could hear Lilo saying on the other end of the call, "We'll find you Pleakley. I'll keep in touch!"

And she did. Over the next hour and a half, she updated Pleakley on finding Nani, figuring out how they would get to them, and the ride to them. Pleakley could only credit Jumba's overall durability to him holding on as long as he did.

This was also the first thing Nani mentioned when they landed.

"My God! How did he even get hurt that badly? I didn't think that was possible!" She said, while Stitch and David, who had been with Nani and agreed to help, worked with Pleakley to collect anything they'd need and get Jumba into the other ship.

Pleakley, out of breath, assured Nani that questions like that should be reserved for after Jumba was stable. He hadn't opened his eyes in 20 minutes. Pleakley was terrified.

Perhaps it was the jostle from take off that stirred Jumba, but whatever caused it, he opened just one eye to see Pleakley hovering over him on the ship.

"You did good." He smiled, dried blood cracking around his lips. 

Pleakley grasped Jumba's hand.

"I did, didn't I?" He laughed nervously, tossing his head back. After a moment not knowing what else to say, he leaned over to give Jumba a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Pleakley didn't know if it was this or the fact that they were on their way home, surrounded by family, but he no longer felt the terror he felt on the ground. He was worried, of course, but he was sure things would be okay. 

Once they got home, Jumba was able to remain conscious long enough to walk Stitch and Pleakley through the procedure to close his wound. He healed miraculously fast once he was properly cared for.

And as always, Pleakley made sure he was properly cared for.


End file.
